1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a short-range radio communication terminal using a transceiver capable of communicating using a bluetooth protocol, and more particularly to an apparatus for preventing the loss of a portable telephone utilitizing a bluetooth communication protocol and the control method thereof which can prevent the loss of the portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones are continually being developed that are smaller, less expensive to manufacture and operate and offer more functions and services. Accordingly, mobile telephones have become increasingly popular and their use is increasing.
However, even though the conventional portable telephone provides a radio communication function and other diverse functions, the telephone has no function for warning the user of its impending loss.
The absence of any loss warning feature is felt most in mobile telephones that communicate with a plurality of small earphones equipped with a transceiver capable of communicating using a bluetooth communication protocol. Thus the portable telephone or earphones may be lost if user is not careful.